Crimson
by Megami-chan
Summary: I'm redoing the story. Spike is kept alive by an old friend. But will she decide to wreak havoc alongside faye in the bebop? or Stay with her criminal life? S/F
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I decided I was gonna redo my first fanfic.. kinda try to stick to the characters so they aren't as OOC as I make them sometimes. Oh yah and I changed Megami so she wouldn't be so weird *sweatdrop* hey I like the name and I just love silver hair..  
  
Disclaimer: If I DID own Cowboy Bebop, I wouldn't be writing this would I? I'd be making it. Sadly, I don't *pout* Does anyone want to give it to me?? Early Christmas presents are always nice!  
  
Crimson Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
The pause seemed to last forever, time had stopped as the silent men watched Spike fall to the floor. Then someone burst through the crowd of men, as well as the silence. She kneeled next to him and sat him up.  
  
"GO! GET HIM TO THE MEDS!"  
  
"But ma'am! He.." one of the men pleaded, only to be cut off by a cold barrel of a gun pressing against his temple.  
  
"Don't you dare contradict me! go!" With that, the men picked up Spike and rushed him out. the girl then whispered some commands to about 5 men and they rushed off.  
  
The rest of the men watched as she walked soundlessly up the steps, not daring to say a word. The girl had slightly darker silver hair then her brother's, but the same icy tone to her green eyes.  
  
She kneeled down beside her brother's body, "Vicious.. oh god.." She cradled his head in her lap, his blood intermingling with Spike's on her pants, shirt, and trenchcoat. Gently, she wiped his messy hair out of his face. "This.. This can't be.. no.." With that, a single tear fell from her dry eyes onto Vicious's face.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, giving her an icy glare, yet.. the ice seemed to melt some. Vicious then smirked. "Don't let me see you do that again.. Megami.. Chan" He said with his last breath.  
  
Megami watched as her brother's soul dissappeared from his closing eyes, she then hugged the lifeless shell that used to be her brother, then set him on the ground, picking up his katana.  
  
"Be careful and prepare my brother for a decent burial." She said to the last of the men. They then scrambled out of the building with the body as she sat on the steps on the roofless building. 'He called me Megami-chan..' She shook her head and stood up. She then she grabbed the katana, sheathed it, put it on her belt, then quietly descended down the stairs and into the elevator.  
  
***************************************  
  
Faye sat in the hallway, staring into nothingness.. That was what her life seemed to be turning into. She thought that her life would begin to rebuild itself when she discovered her past. But, when Spike left.. it all began falling apart.. And that was only a few hours ago. She then shook her head and lighted a cigarette. "w.. Why should I care.?.."  
  
She warred within herself. One half of her wanted Spike to come back, the other didn't give a shit. But.. She wasn't sure.. She knew that more than half of her wanted that gowljo to come back and terrorize the ship again. 'But why? Why should I even care?' She thought to herself.  
  
On the other side of the ship, Jet sat, looking out into the vast space, the stars that glittered in his eyes, even though the were long dead. He set a vidlink right beside him, just in case Spike were to call. He wasn't expecting it though. He decided that that was the stray cat's 9th life, it's last one. He then jumped out of his state of deep thought as the Vidlink blinked on.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
Jet immediately picked it up "Yes? what is it?"  
  
"Spike's being treated, I thought you might want to visit him." the girl on she screen with a smile. "He's in Chansu Hospital in Mars, third floor, room 197. See ya." Then the image of the tanned silver haired girl disappeared from the screen.  
  
Jet grabbed his cane and stood up "FAYE!"  
  
***************************************  
  
As Megami turned off the vidlink, her smile slowly dissolved. It was replaced by a bittersweet melancholy look. She slowed the car to a halt and rushed out of it into the hospital. She climbled up the stairs quickly.  
  
Noone noticed her as she walked silently into the room. The nurse sighed and shook her head "Tsk. Tsk.. I hope this guy has good insurance."  
  
"Not to worry, I'll be paying all the fees Nancy-chan."  
  
The nurse whipped around quickly, a frightened look on her face. Then she recognized who it was and a slight smile appeared on her face "Megami.. oh god you scared me.. oh god! you have blood on you! Are you hurt?"  
  
"No.. Let's just say that today was a black friday." She said, looking at Nancy.  
  
"Oh.. okay" She knew about the syndacate very well. They practically are the only people to come to that hospital. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. Then just as she was about to say something, the door flew open.  
  
In came a purple haired girl, ignoring the orders of the doctors close to the room. After her hobbled Jet, a bit irritated.  
  
"How's he doing?" Jet immediatley asked.  
  
"He's in an unstable conditon, but expected to heal and be out of here soon. as long as we take care of him he'll be fine." Nancy stated, coming to the conclusion that they were syndicate members.  
  
Megami hung her trenchcoat up and held out a hand "My name's Megami, nice to meet you."  
  
"Jet, same here." He said as he shook her hand firmly.  
  
"Faye," She said, sitting down nonchalantly, close to Spike's bed. She looked the silver haired girl over and noticed something. Not only was she covered in blood, she had Vicious's sword. "What the hell? Were you the one who killed Vicious?"  
  
Her features got cold as she heard the question. She then shook her head, and smiled warmly at them. " No. Spike's the one who did it. I wouldn't kill my own brother! That's dishonorable!" She then walked over to the window, opening the shades and  
  
Faye looked at the girl one more time. How could she not have noticed that? She had the same features as her brother, except her hair and skin a bit darker, her eyes a tad bit sadder.  
  
Jet had sat down also, looking at Spike. He shook his head in sympathy for the girl. When he first saw her he saw behind her mask. He saw the sadness of her eyes. He had a knack for these things. That's what he gets for being in the police for so long. No matter how good an actor they were, no matter if they fooled the whole world, they would not fool him.  
  
Megami looked at them both, then smiled brightly, her icy eyes seeming to melt. "Well, I gotta go for a sec and check on some other people.. ja ne!" She then picked up her trenchcoat and walked out.  
  
Jet tipped his head quizzically. She was.. happy.. he snapped out of his thought when he heard Faye's chair scrape against the ground. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom." She then walked out.  
  
Jet looked around the room. Somehow, the nurse slipped out during their conversation. There he was, alone with one of his best friends. He looked at Spike's unconscious figure. "Spike.. This is the most peaceful you'll ever be."  
  
***************************************  
  
Megami slipped out of the room and into an empty room. She then covered her face, on the verge of killing something. 'He.. he almost noticed it.. my mask.' She shook her head, running a hand through her long silver hair. It was nothing she couldn't handle.. She was Megami.  
  
She turned her head as a bed was wheeled in. She looked at the occupant of the bed. It was Shin. She rolled her chair up to the side of the bed as the doctors left, whispering to her to leave as soon as she could.  
  
Shin moaned a bit in pain in his sleep. He had lots of bandages all over him. The doctors were stunned that he was going to live, just like they were to Spike.  
  
Megami smiled and lightly touched his hand, whispering to him, even though he couldn't her her. "You were never good at being an ass."  
  
***************************************  
  
Faye sat in a small bathroom, running her hands through her hair in discouragement. "Why do I care?!? Why should I care??"  
  
A voice inside of her whispered 'You DO care aout him. Don't deny it!'  
  
"He.. he should be dead! Why has he came back to haunt me!? Why couldn't he have gone with Julia?"  
  
The voice replied, 'He didn't die because of a reason. You know you're happy that he's not gone! You did want him back!'  
  
"Shut up! just Shut UP!" she yelled at herself. Sometimes her conciousness really got on her nerves. When she opened the door, a bunch of women were waiting for the bathroom. They were staring at her like she was a crazy woman.  
  
She shot them a death glare and made her way to Spike's room.  
  
***************************************  
  
Megami: YAY! ^.^ ;; Now that looks better! tee hee! *bows* I actually focused on more than one character! yay for me! *sweatdrop*  
  
Faust: Erm.. Megami? Shouldn't you be talking about the next chapter?  
  
Megami: *pulls out bat and smacks faust upside the head with it* SHUT UP!  
  
Faust: X,X  
  
Cute Alien thing: PUU! puupurin!  
  
Megami: AWW! how cute! *smacks cute little alien into orbit* BUT WHO THE HELL CARES! (randomness.. I see the number of could be reviews dropping already.sorry peoples.. late night weirdness)  
  
Fasut: uugh..  
  
Megami: *holds up bat* REVEIW!  
  
*************************************** Next Chapter: Meetings A flashback chapter. Looks into the past of Faye, Jet, Megami and.. ED?! hehe! Ed appears next episode with a childhood friend, who gave her her computer. Introducing Tomato! ((read the mangas people!))  
  
Note: The comics have a boy named Tomato.. he gives Ed a computer that he makes.. and I'll shut up before I give it all away! 


	2. Memories

Authors notes: eheheheheheeehhh.. *sweatdrop* sorry for the delay folks.. I had a musical and school and... *rants and raves* but enough of that! lets get on with the story... If it's a bit off, don't flame me! just tell me and I'll change it.. ~,~;; Oh yah.. I ran out of ideas for names of people from Faye's past.. So I got some from Love hina.. please don't kill..  
  
Crimson Episode 2: Memories  
  
Faye groggily lifted her head from the pillow. Jet and her had been at the hospital for a week now. Spike still hadn't woken up yet. She was beginning to get a bit impatient.. She sighed and closed her eyes. She rested her head back on the pillow and reflected on her newfound memories.  
  
*************Flashback*************  
  
"Ai! Faye-chan!" a girl of about 20 squealed as she ran up to Faye.  
  
"Oh! Mutsumi-chan! Hi!" Faye said. She just had gotten out of her last class for the semester and was walking home.  
  
"Sooo! Are you going to go on that date with Seta?"  
  
"No..." Faye sighed and smiled, "He's not my type.. Anyways, Mitsune's got her eye on him!"  
  
"Oh! She does? Oh well... What are you going to do this summer?.. You're taking the summer semester off right?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm going to that trip into space.. But maybe we could hang out once I get back! Oh gosh.. I just remembered.. The trip's tomorrow.. gak!"  
  
Mutsumi giggled and took Faye's hands, placing a deck of cards and a yellow band in her hand. "That is just in case you get bored.. And the yellow thing is the luckiest thing I own.."  
  
"That's why that thing is always in your hair in some way.. even when you're wearing something that just totally looks bad with it.. Well, thank you Mutsumi-chan!" She said as she gave Mutsumi a HUGE hug.  
  
"No prob, Faye-chan! We ARE friends aren't we? well! I'll see you in two weeks! Bye!" with that, Mutsumi dashed away.  
  
Faye watched Mutsumi's figure run and trip over something in the distance. She giggled and put the gifts into her bag and started running. Pretty soon she ran across her usual path. Past the lion fountain, then down the road to her house. She looked at the large two-story house. Since it was only her first year in college, she still lived with her parents. She then walked inside.  
  
The sun was slowly setting as Faye sat at a large window and viewed the site. She had greeted her parents and chatted with them a little, but after that, she always saw the sun set. She smiled and thought about all the people who loved her. Her parents, all her friends... but there was one missing. That special someone who's supposed to be sitting right next to her.. comforting her, loving her no matter what..  
  
"When will I find you?" She then closed her eyes and soaked in the last rays of sunlight. Then she looked up at the stars. "Maybe you're somewhere in the stars.. no matter what.. I'll find you.."  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by the ringing of a phone. Faye quickly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"FAYE-CHAAANN!! You have volleyball, then cheer practice THE DAY YOU GET BACK!! Oh yesh! Good luck Faye!! and remember!" Then a chorus of girls' voices joined in, "WE LOVE YOU!!" ~click~  
  
Faye smiled softy, putting the receiver down. She had her team, her friends, and her family, all of which love her... What more could she want? She could wait forever for that special someone, as long as she had the ones who loved her.  
  
She pulled the yellow strap out of her pocket and smiled. She tied it in her hair different ways, all looking a bit silly, until she found something that looked good. She looked into a silver mirror hanging in her room. The new headband looked good with her purple hair. She then slipped on her pajamas and looked out the window.  
  
She looked at the full moon and pointed at it like her hand was a gun and she was shooting it. "Bang." She then laughed and looked up at the large, bright moon. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
*************End Flashback*************  
  
Faye yawned and stretched. "I was so innocent back then.." She smiled slightly, the old Faye showing through a little. She got up and washed her face. She looked into the mirror and slipped her headband on. Her memories came back to her in small segments. But at least she knew something. She looked at the snoring Jet mischievously. After a bit of tinkering around, she sat beside the sleeping figure of Spike, stifling her laughter.  
  
Jet squirmed in his sleep. "Nngh......." He moaned in his sleep.  
  
************* (another... )Flashback*************  
  
A younger Jet sat on the docks of Ganymede... He laid back and listened to the soft jazz from the man on the corner. He enjoyed the peaceful rhythm; it was in sync with the sea.  
  
It had been a wonderful afternoon. It's east to just forget it all and just enjoy the beauty. But it wasn't that easy for Jet.  
  
He was at the crossroads of his life. He had so many choices and important decisions in front of him. He then looked at the hazy sun, reflecting off the water.. 'Oh screw the crossroads..' He thought, ' Just take it as it comes.'  
  
*************End Flashback*************  
  
Jet rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He looked at Faye, who had her hands clamped over her mouth and stupid look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" He said as he walked to the sink to wash his face. When he looked back up to his reflection, he screamed.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" Megami yelled as she bust through the door. The moment she saw Jet, she fell over laughing.  
  
Faye had braided his beard three ways, tying them each, cutely, with a bow. Yes.. Things really have lightened up since that fateful day. They decided how to take the situation. They took it lightly. Just like Spike would of..  
  
A soft chuckle was heard in the back of the room. "Jet.. the pink bows really do suit you.."  
  
Faye's head whipped around. "Gowljo! You finally decided to wake up!" She said as she walked up to his bed. "We were all worried about you. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm hungry.."  
  
Megami laughed as she watched chaos be unleashed.  
  
"GOWLJO!"  
  
"FREELOADER!"  
  
But then as they glared at each other, the room grew quiet. They had made eye contact. Faye's eyes seemed to widen with fear just as they did when Vicious kidnapped her.  
  
Once Faye made eye contact with Spike, she was quiet. His different color eyes took her aback. They were sadder, as though he wished he died that black Friday.  
  
Spike stared back into her green eyes intently.. Sternly even. His eyes seem to shun her, to drive her away.  
  
Suddenly Faye's eye sight went blurry. All that was heard was a muffled "sorry" as she ran out of the room.  
  
Megami tapped her katana softly on the ground and walked up to the disturbed Spike. "Heyas.. long time no see.."  
  
"M..M..Megami?"  
  
"Yep.. that's me."  
  
***************************************  
  
Faye Valentine sat on the cold tile floor of a large bathroom. She had locked herself in. She cowered in a corner, her hands covering her face.  
  
"FAYE! What's wrong?" Jet's fatherly voice sounded as he pounded on the door.  
  
"NOTHING!" she cried out, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
  
Finally Jet's shouting and pounding died down. Then, memories of Spike before THAT day and unanswerable questions flooded her mind.  
  
"Since when did I get so soft?" Faye sputtered, holding back tears. "Since that.. That.. bastard!"  
  
That opened the floodgates. Just then her fears succumbed her. She feared her own tears. Being known as helpless. Being alone. But she saw every single one of her fears in Spike's sad eyes.  
  
"DAMMIT!.. t.. Th.. THEY WON'T STOP!" Faye sobbed. Tears flowed down her face for the second time ever. Sobs racked her body until she could cry no more. The pain of shedding these tears though.. It allowed her to clear her head.  
  
THAT man... He brought her pain... He brought her relief, security... and an unbearable pain in her soul. What is was she didn't know.  
  
All of the crying had drained her. So she pondered these thoughts as she sunk into peaceful slumber.  
  
After some time, she woke up. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was smeared. "You look like misery.." she sighed to herelf.  
  
She made a vow as she splashed her face with water. "Never again... Crying cramps my style." She then walked through the dim bathroom, opened the door, and walked into the light.  
  
***************************************  
  
Somewhere on Earth, Ed wandered about with her tomato balanced on her head and Ein not far behind. There was one thing that she really wanted though...  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...." Ed moaned.  
  
Ein whimpered in agreement.  
  
Her father had forgotten about her again. Then a few days after that, she found out that he had been crushed by a meteor. She was left a small fortune. But, since they hadn't run into a city yet, they couldn't buy food.  
  
Ein then sniffed the air and barked.  
  
"What Ein?" Ed questioned. She then sniffed the air also. "FOOD!" Then, Ein and Ed hightailed it to the source of the smell as fast as they could. Running into an old orphanage.  
  
"oopsie!" Ed yelped as she bumped into a platinum blonde boy about her age.  
  
"ow!" The boy cried as he sat up and adjusted his glasses. "hey you bett.." He cut himself off as he looked at Ed. "e..ee..ED?!!?! IS THAT YOU?!?"  
  
"Aah!" Ed looked close at him, her face a few inches away from his (which was blushing furiously). "Whos are you?"  
  
He then facefaulted. "IT'S ME! TOMATO!" the blue eyed boy screamed, pulling up his sleeve and revealing a watch type device with a square lid, Ed's signature smiley face emblazoned on it. "Do you remember this? You gave it to me." The watch popped open. it looked like a watch/laptop.  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHH.. Ed remember you! You're the Tomato kid who used to get teased!"  
  
Tomato sweatdropped "Yeah.. that's me.."  
  
Edward's stomach suddenly grumbled. She then grabbed Tomato's wrist and started dragging him to the nun with the pot. "Let's go get fooooooooooood!"  
  
Tomato smiled softly at Ed, who was stuffing her face. He looked at the dog, which was eating too, and remembered how he first met Ed.  
  
************* (another... *sigh* )Flashback*************  
  
(A/N: Dis is straight from the manga.. so I didn't make this up! muahahaha! now you copyrighting brats can't sue me!)  
  
Tomato sat at his half finished laptop, screwing in something. Just then, the new kid hopped in.  
  
"Hey, hey! You making something good?" Ed bubbled.  
  
Tomato raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening. He didn't like people bothering him while he worked.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Is it good? Is it good?" Ed squealed.  
  
Tomato tried his hardest to ignore her.  
  
"TELL ME!" Ed cried as she glomped onto him.  
  
*****************  
  
"IT'S A FIGHT! A FIGHT!" the kids squealed as they ran and circled around two kids. "It's between that new kid, Ed, and that quiet kid, Tomato!"  
  
Tomato rushed Ed. She quickly moved out of the way as he skid into the ground. "dammit!" Tomato growled.  
  
"Keep it up Tomato!" some kids cried from the circle of onlookers. Tomato looked over at the crowd in suprize as two arms circled around his neck and a hyper Ed knocked him down.  
  
"Pro wrestling! Pro wrestling!" Ed squealed.  
  
After the fight was over, Ed slung her arm around Tomato's shoulders and smiled. As all the other orphins praised him about the fight. Just then, he smiled for the first time since he was there.  
  
Later that night Ed walked in with both hands behind her back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ed said, her smile still plastered on her face. "I'll give you something good. Something Ed made."  
  
Tomato blushed as she handed him a watch."thanks.." After a short pause, Tomato burst out, still blushing redder than a tomato "um.. WHEN I GET THIS COMPUTER FINISHED, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" He blushed and held out his half finished laptop. He then noticed Ed wasn't there. He looked out the window and smiled as he saw Ed prancing about in her usual manner.  
  
Ever since then.. He's always loved her.  
  
*************End Flashback*************  
  
Tomato sighed dreamily and looked down at his plate. It was clean. Ed had eaten every morsel.  
  
Ed pranced around to get thirds. She then looked back at Tomato, smiled, and waved.  
  
Tomato smiled at the ever so cheerful girl. but just then his stomach growled. He went up to get some food.  
  
"Sorry Tomato, we're all out.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
******************************************************** A/N: GOMEN NASAAAAAIIIII!! I Couldn't help it! I made the crying scene while reading a manga, Real Bout High School, which really influenced the scene.. I couldn't help it! But that part of the book was sooooooo GOOD! I HAD to get summa that fit into the story.. It wasn't THAT bad was it? "you look like misery" Is a quote from the real bout manga. I took that scene, stuck faye in the characters place and ended it faye style.. sorry.. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
